Bubblegum Bitch
by CabbieBade
Summary: Four top secret agents have to go under cover to find out who threatened to bomb a college. Will it be one of the suspects, all of them or none? Will romances start and friendships fall apart?
1. The mission

**So I've been obsessed with like bad ass music lol. Like "Let it Rock," "Bubblegum Bitch (ARVFZ Remix)," "Bad Girls" and much more lol. So then I decided to do my top two favorite females from each season and put them into a rocking awesome fanfic but most of them we're the innocent type that never got mad during the season. So I took three girls from season 1-3 (and 5) and one from 4 and 5 and got this lol. In this story it will be about four agent spy people who have to go undercover for a whole year and they have to follow all the girls (and guys) in a college. If there subsect goes in a pageant, so do they, if one decides to join the lamest sport or club ever, so do they. The girls will be Heather, Gwen, Courtney & Zoey. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> girl sits on top of a roof, she lays her head against it and sips on her soda. She lets out a slight burp before taking another drink. She looks down at her watch and it reads that it is 12:02am. She groans and her walkie-talkie blares with another girl's voice.

"Quiet down Gwen, we're undercover." She whisper and screams at the same time.

"Lay off Courtney, not a soul in sight so chill." She says and then crosses her legs.

"You might want to take back your words. Target in sight, I repeat target in site!" Another girl comes on, Gwen jumps and squats down to her knees, putting her soda on the sky light window.

"Rodger that, Zoey." Gwen says and slides down the house and then hides behind a tree. She can see Courtney and Gwen coming closer. Another girl comes behind a tree and steps closer, she has dark long hair, her name is Heather. Finally a young man walks in the middle of the road.

"Now!" Zoey says in her walkie-talkie and all the girls jump out. The man is startled and Gwen quickly hand-cuffs him.

"Duncan, you are under arrest for murder and illegal drugs." Courtney says and a cop car shows up, he lets out a sigh and Chris, their boss, steps out and smiles.

"There they are, my best agents in my company!" He says and welcomes all the girls, they laugh and embrace him into a group hug. A police officer takes the man and shoves him into the police car.

"It's nice to see you to, Officer McClain." Heather says and shuts her walkie-talkie off.

"Girl's I have another mission for you but this might be your most tough one yet." He smiles and the girls smiles.

"You know who we are, right? We can handle just about anything!" Zoey exclaims and Chris rolls his eyes, the police officer drives off and Chris goes into his car and motions the girls into his car. He drove while Zoey sat beside him, in the back we're Courtney, Gwen and Heather. He drives down agent office and there is business people running around along with agents.

"Mr. McClain," calls a girl interrupting us.

"Ah yes, what do you need Agent Sky?" He asks and Sky tells him about something wrong in the break room that something malfunctioned. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, he then tells her that tell someone else about it. "Alright girls, you guys will be 'attending' a college." He says and grabs a file off the shelf.

"What do you mean?" Asks Courtney.

"It means you are going to 'attend' a college..." he rolls his eyes and opens the file, the four girls gather around him as he reads through some of the stuff. "Apparently someone threatened to bomb the school but nobody knows who left the message due to very few security cameras. Your job is to become friends with the suspects and find out stuff about them the most you can." He then takes off his reading glasses and puts that paper to the side, "Your suspects are Lindsay, she is a dumb blond but when she get's mad well, she gets mad. Someone once put pink hair dye in her shampoo and she nearly killed the person. Heather, you are assigned to watch over her."

"Got it." Heather says and makes a little note of what she has to do.

"Next is Mal. He is just creepy himself, he has five other siblings that look like him, in fact one of his brothers works here. He looks just like Agent Mike but his clothing is more darker, his hair is darker and put in front of his face and he has dark circles. Zoey, you will be in charge of him." He puts the paper to the side.

"Alright." She smiles and thinks of Agent Mike, blushing of her tiny crush of him.

"Next is Sugar. She is a mix of a country and city girl, she loves to get dirty yet she loves to be in pageants. She also loves food and beware, by her picture she might eat you. She has a short temper and Gwen you are in charge of her." He says and Gwen sighs loudly.

"I always get the worse person." She says and the three other girls snicker.

"Finally we have Duncan. He has a criminal record and everything and we think he may be the person who caused it. I don't even know how they let him in there by his history. Every girl falls in love with him so be care full, Courtney you are in charge of him." He then leans back in his chair, taking a sip of water.

"On it." She simply says and Chris hands pictures of the suspects.

"We will print out smaller pictures of them so you remember what they look like. The school is starting a new year so everybody will be new so you guys should be able to fit in just fine. They already know who you guys are so all you have to do is say your name and then mine. Also what ever they do you have to do. If they join a sport, you have to also along with pageants and other stuff." He says and breathes heavy, "God, I've spoken a lot today." He laughs and so do the girls.

"When do we leave?" Asks Heather.

"Tomorrow, so meet me here around eight or so with your bags. And please, try not to pack your whole bedroom." He says and walks out, he puts the folder back and steps out of his office.

"Seriously, why do I get the ugly ones?" Gwen asks and stares at her picture, the girls see and shiver.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not that good but it's just the beginning. :)<strong>


	2. Getting ready

**I reread the first chapter and I've realized the person they arrested was Duncan and Courtney has to look over him... I did not mean that to happen lol! But I'll leave it for drama I guess lol! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> was the next morning, they all sat in the office of 's office. He leans against a wall while a little team of girls come in. Two men then come in and grab their bags and put them into the black limo. The little crew comes towards the girls and drag them into a closet.

"These are the best fashion people in the United States. They will pick out all your outfits for the couple of months you are there and they will show you how to do your makeup and hair." Chris smiles as they hear some of the girls yelping out in pain. The girl who was going Gwen's hair dyed it all black, gave her some winged eyeliner, light pink lipstick, a smokey eye and a nose ring. Then they made her wear a black tank top, a gray knitted cardigan, blue skinny jeans and ankle boots.

Gwen steps out and Chris's eyes get wide.

"I thought she couldn't look like a girl or ugh, what they call them these days, Hipsters." He laughs and Gwen rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile with Zoey, they put her hair down which reached to her shoulders, they straightened it some more and thinned it out. They then put a flower headband in her hair, she had all light makeup, a nice blue shirt and white mini skirt and some white heels. She struts out and smiles.

"I like mine!" She says and twirls.

"Lucky you..." Gwen mumbles and crosses her arms.

Heather's hair was left the same, she gets black jeans, a gray v-neck and a black studded leather jacket and boots. She walks out and sighs, "I look like some biker freak." She says and pulls her jacket up from how heavy it was.

"That's the point." Chris says blankly. Courtney's hair was in a bun, she also had light makeup and her outfit was a lace white shirt with a white tank-top under it, some light blue skinny jeans and white heels. She comes out and smiles as does Chris.

"Chris, don't even say a word, I know you like me." She says and makes her way past him.

"Well of course!" He says and then she slaps him hard. He sighs and rubs his cheek.

"Don't flirt with me because you need me for this mission." She says and gets into his face, the three girls in the back smirk and fold their arms.

"Dear Lord, yes I do." He says and looks down. She smiles and gets up.

"These phone will help you. You will have Chris on speed dial along with the police. They may look like a oridnary cell phone but there not. Every picture you take or video will be sent to us, along with pictures sent to you." A woman says and hands them there phones. Zoey's case was a cute panda, Courtney's was pink with a silver line in the middle, Gwen's was the England flag, and Heather's was just plain black.

"There is also an app called Flappy Bird, well its a rip off. Use it for emergency's when you can't contact us, you guys know morse code and every time you tap we get the message sent fast." Chris says and all the girls open the app.

"What if someone else decides to play it or we lose the game?" Gwen says.

"Simple. Don't lose and don't let anyone grab your phone, duh." Chris says and rolls his eyes. The girls shake his comment off and a women walks inside the office.

"Mr. McClain it's time." She simply says and exits.

"Thank you. Alright girls, let's get this show on the road." He says and the four girls walk out behind him. "Remember what I've said and if you have any questions feel free to call. All of you will be sharing the same dorm. Any questions?" He asks and before anyone could answer he smiles, "Good, look your limo is already here." He says and opens the door to their lemo.

"See you when ever." Heather mumbles and steps into it, following her is Zoey then Courtney, lastly Gwen. Chris shuts the door and watches them take off. Heather spots a bottle of champagne and pops it open, grabbing four glasses.

"Heres to our jobs." She says and pours everybody a glass, even the man who was driving. They all clink glasses and drink, it wasn't very strong but enough to make them cough a little.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Zoey mumbles and the three other girls agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's still not as good and kind of slow but it's still the start lol! I might be a little dazed because I finished a fanfic ("Prinzessin" by edwardandbella4evah) and OMG it was one of the best things I've read in a very long time. It struck me and I read it within one day, it was so good and I wished Courtney didn't die. I love it so much and so right now I'm kind of shocked and hurt by it lol, very good writing and story I recommend it but it has some sexual references and language in there. :)<strong>


	3. Close call

**Sorry it's been a while, I moved again... and then my internet was acting up. Plus now homework and everything else and just... ugh! But I am back so don't you worry lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> four girls walk in, people talking filled the air. They walk up to the front desk where a woman sits, possibly in her mid-thrities. She flips her long hair and look up at them.

"Names please." She says and chews on her gum that smells disgusting.

"Heather, Gwen, Zoey and Courtney." Zoey says and the women starts to type their names in. "Chris McClain..." Zoey trails off and the women looks up at them shocked. She then clears her throat, looks around and reaches for something under her desk.

"My boss said I had to give this to you when you arrive. Don't look at it until you get into your dorms." She says and continues typing, she then prints out four papers. She hands them to each girl, their keys and much more. "Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay." She fake smiles and the four girls walk away, leaving the people behind them finally getting their turn.

"Well, that was awkward." Courtney laughs and they all agree.

* * *

><p><strong>"501<strong>... found it!" Heather says and grabs one of the keys than unlocks the door. Inside it's just a normal boring dorm, a nice little kitchen, sitting area and four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It's really big really. All the girl's claims their beds and start to unpack. Zoey reaches into her purse and pulls out the paper and sits down on the couch, she reaches for an apple but it's made of plastic. She frowns sadly and opens it.

"Hey, I think we should really read this." She says and everybody comes in. Gwen runs in and flops on the couch next to her. Heather tears it from her hands as she sits down across the room, Courtney sits next to her.

"To the agents of Chris McClain. We welcome you to are university. This of course is where you will spend the next year trying to figure out who keeps leaving threating messages in our school. You already know your suspects but to refresh it for you it will be Mal, Sugar, Duncan and Lindsay. Since you guys like your own style but have to transform into something else each morning a little crew will come and help you. They will help with your clothes, hair and makeup. Somebody will come over and look over your weapons and devices. You must not blow your cover or else this mission will go wrong and you can end fired. If you need any help you can always call the front desk or Mr. McClain. Thank you and welcome!" Heather reads and her eyes widen.

"Harsh much?" Courtney says and they all laugh.

"It reminds me of going into a country you can't be in. Like the video starts all sweet then it turns evil and cruel then sweet again." Zoey explains and they all agree. They all unpack and make the place presentable. They all head outside their dorm to look around until they bump into someone, one of the suspects.

"Lindsay!" Courtney says in shock and they all back up, the blond gets off her feet from being bumped into and stares at them.

"How do you know my name?" She asks and everybody looks at her.

"Your ugh, name tag!" Zoey says and points at it, the blond looks at the piece of sticky paper on her shirt and smiles.

"Oooooooh! Wheres your name tags?" She asks.

"We haven't gotten them yet." Gwen says.

"Oh, well what's your guys names."

"Heather... Nickelson." Heather makes up.

"Zoey Martin." Zoey makes up.

"Courtney Williams." She says.

"Gwen ugh... Stefani..." Gwen stutters and all the girls look at her. Zoey slaps her arm while Courtney tries not to laugh.

"Oooh! Like the singer! Very awesome, see you later Yeather, Zues, Poopney and Veronica!" Lindsay says and turns and walks away down the hall. The four girls sigh in releif and lean against the wall.

"That was close!" Zoey exclaims and wipes the sweat from her head.

"Really, Gwen Stefani?!" Heather turns her head towards Gwen who laughs nervously.

"I panicked, okay!"

"I can't believe she got are names wrong!" Courtney laughs, "Yeather, Zues, Poopney and Veronica!"

"How did she even get Veronica through my name?" Gwen asks and they all laugh.

"I say Courtney's name is the same." Zoey jokes, everybody laughs except for an annoyed Courtney.


	4. Little bad girl

**The** four girls head down to a café for breakfast. They sit at a booth and wait for their waiter. They all talk about what just happened with Lindsay and discuss their case. The waiter comes and pulls a notepad from his pocket. He clicks his pen and moves the hair from his face.

"Welcome to the Sunset Cafe, my name is Mal and I will be your waiter. Can I get you four some drinks?" He says and all the girl's freeze. They slowly look up to see Mal, one of the suspects, face. He eyes the four and waits. Zoey pulls his picture out from her purse, the four girls look at her and she taps her nose meaning it's him. They all relax and try to keep calm.

"Four sweet iced teas will be nice." Gwen says and he writes it down then handing them their menu's.

"But I don't like sweet tea." Heather said her eye-brows knitting together.

"You do now." Gwen snarled and Zoey writes down what she wants before standing up, fixing her outfit. The other three girls look up at her.

"What are you doing?" Courtney says looking up from her menu.

"He's the person I have to look after, right?" Zoey asks and the girls nod and shrug, "Well, I got to be a little friendly to have him open up his secrets." She winks and the girl's eyes widen. Zoey pulls her mini skirt up a little, lowers and tucks in her shirt pretty tight and freshens up her lipstick. The three girl's watch on the edge of their seat like a man watching football.

Zoey then struts over to Mal who leans on the wall texting. He sure did look like his brother, Agent Mike. She leans over the little bar and clears her throat. He looks up at her.

"May I have a glass of water, please?" She asks and he nods, grabbing a glass and filling it with bottled water. He slides it to her, "Thanks." She says and puts a straw in and begins to drink it sexual like. Mal's cheeks turn red and she smiles at him.

"Is that all?" He asks and takes the glass, placing it near a sink.

"I don't know, you tell me." She winks and the four girls nearly die laughing.

"I-I-I- ugh..." He stutters and she smirks. She reaches into her shirt and she gets out a little notepad and she walks over to him, stealing the pen from his front pocket. She writes down something, folds it up and sticks it into his front pocket with his pen.

"Call me." She winks and turns away, she struts back over to her table and all the girl's try not to smile and laugh but they all can't help it. A cook from the back rings a bell and Mal grabs the tray and makes his way over to the girls.

"You guys already ordered?" Zoey asks and they all nod.

"While you we're slutting it up over there Heather ordered with another waitress." Gwen says and Zoey nods. Mal makes his way over and puts their food upon the table. They all thank him and he stares at Zoey.

"Hey there is a party tonight that my roommate is hosting at the club in town. You and your friends can come if you want. Just... try not to bring a date." He smiles and she bites her lip. The girl's smirk and continue eating.

"I'll think about it..." Zoey says, Mal half smiles and turns around. Heather, who's sitting next to Zoey, gives her a high-five under the table.

"I guess we're going to a party." Courtney says and all the girls smile, they all finish their meal and the all leave a tip and of course one of the dollars has Zoey's lipstick on it.

"Geesh, I didn't know you could act like such a slut." Heather says while zipping up her purse.

"Well when you have to go undercover a lot and you took drama in school, yeah." Zoey laughs and they all walk down the sidewalk to their room.


	5. Mal & Zoey

**I would like to start off that I have a Facebook page now! It's called CabbieBori so head on over there! (Link is also on my fanfiction page) Also I am starting a "PALE" voice over series on my channel CabbieBori and I also have a new YouTube account for my series'. It's called CabbieBoriSeries along with my new Gmail account! Omg so many new stuff lol, so please check all that stuff out! I post on my Facebook just about all the time so please enjoy! Also I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> girl's we're back in their dorm room now and they we're getting ready for the party. A women was coming over to help them with their clothes, hair, makeup and how they should act. Heather was in the bathroom fixing her hair while Courtney and Gwen we're playing a card game.

"Have any threes?" Gwen asks while looking at her cards.

"Nope, Gold Fish." Courtney replies and Gwen takes a card from the pile in the middle of them.

"Do you mean 'go fish?'" Zoey asks from the kitchen, eating some toast.

"Whatever!" Courtney huffs and the three girl's laugh. A knock is on the door so Zoey runs over to opens it. Two women stand in front of them, Chris behind them. Heather then comes into the room and sits next to Gwen.

"I don't know how I feel about Chris being here while we will be getting dressed." Heather folds her arms, he rolls his eyes.

"I have to explain a few things with you guys, now go get dressed." He demands and all the girls go into one of the bedrooms and start to get dressed. Chris sits on the couch and pulls a magazine off the coffee table and begins to read it. In the background he can hear all the girls struggle.

"It won't close." Says one of the women who came in.

"It's a five!" Heather nearly screams.

"Here I know the problem, suck in your gut and move your hair." Courtney says, Heather sucks in her gut and her hair was caught in the zipper, the women zips the rest up and Heather relaxes.

Chris's eyes widen and he slowly continues back to the magazine. About fifteen minutes later the girl's we're ready. Chris studied all of them, Heather had a tight red sleeveless dress on and black heels. Her hair was straightened some more and curled loosely. Her lipstick was red like her dress and she had a smoky eye.

Courtney had a pink dress on and it was tight around the top but very loose around the waist and she had white heels on. Her hair was up in a bun and she had some light makeup on.

Zoey's dress was just like Heather's but it was black, her heels we're also black and her makeup was light.

Gwen came out with a blue sleeveless dress with a cute black vest over it and some ankle boots, she had dark makeup on which was fine to her.

"Wonderful, you guys did it again! Ladies you are dismissed." He says to the two women and they leave the room. Chris sits back down on the couch and the girls sit in front of him. He pulls out a box and placed it upon the table. He clicked it open and it showed four little things and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"What is it?" Courtney asks while leaning closer.

"Secret cameras. It catches video and audio."

"No dip Sherlock." Gwen rolls her eyes, Chris glares at her.

"As I was saying, I want each one of you to wear them with an ear piece. My crew will be watching every second along with me while I fly back there." He then hands an ear piece and little camera to every girl, "I want you four to get them so drunk or make them trust you enough to spill their secrets. And try not to get involved into sex, drugs and drinking tonight or any night. You guys are here for them." Chris explains and they all nod.

"No promises." Gwen smirks and crosses her arms, Zoey smakes her arm.

"Great..." Chris trails off and leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> four girl's arrive at the club and they stand their.

"Girls if you can hear me, ruffle your hair." Chris says into their ear piece, they all do it and he smiles. "Good, the guard knows who you are just walk on in." He says and the girls nod.

Heather takes the lead and walks past the guard, he stops them.

"Agents of McClain." Heather whispers, he nods and opens the velvet rope and lets them through. The place has flashing lights every where and the place is so loud with music you can hardly hear your own thoughts. "Well I guess we should all split up." Heather announces.

"Agreed." Gwen replies and the four girl's go their own separate ways. Zoey sees Mal who's leaning against the bar watching every body, she slowly makes her way in and presses her ear piece.

"Target spotted. This is Agent Zoey and I'm going to Mal." She speaks into it and waits for a response.  
>"Alright, target spotted." Chris says and Zoey slowly makes her way up to Mal. She flips her hair and stands next to him.<p>

"Hey!" She says and when he looks at her his eyes nearly fall out of his head.

"Hey... oh my God!" He says and she blushes.

"Womanizer." Chris says into Zoey's ear and she rolls her eyes. Mal pulls out a stool out for her and he sits down, he sits down next to her.

"This party is awesome!" Mal says and waits for the bar tender.

"It's okay." Zoey replies and notices his smile fades.

"Don't leave him bored, spice things up!" Chris screams, she holds her ear and the bartender comes.

"Two drinks of what ever the strongest you have." Mal says and the bartender nods his head.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Zoey asks.

"No but then again who is at this place!" Mal laughs and Zoey gives a fake smile. The bartender returns with two drinks. Mal smiles and pays the man, Zoey slowly picks up her drink. She has never drank or did anything very wrong in her life! Mal and her click their glasses and they stare into each others eyes before taking a sip.

But Zoey doesn't, once Mal takes a sip she gasps and points to the air.

"Is that Ariana Grande?!" She screeches, Mal turns to see where she was pointing to and she pours some of her drink into someone elses and they just stare at her. "I'm doing myself a favor." She whispers and the man nods and she turns back around.

"I didn't see nobody." He says and turns back around. Zoey pretends she was taking a drink and he notices it's half empty. His eyes widen and he smiles. "Wow, you're a fast drinker."

"Yep..." Zoey lies and taps her finger nails onto the table. Mal smiles and drinks the rest of his, he holds his head. "What's wrong?" Zoey asks and holds his arm.

"I don't feel well, that stuff really is..." He trails off and starts to slur and stutter on his words. Zoey smirks knowing her mission was done.

"Here let me help you." She says and pulls him into the other side of the bar where it's quieter. She passes Gwen and smirks.

"Is he drunk?" Gwen mouths to her.

"Yep!" Zoey mouths back and Gwen walks away laughing.


	6. Pool proving

**The** club filled with music, hardly any slow songs came on and drinks were spilled everywhere. Gwen slowly makes her way through the dance floor, trying to squeeze through everyone. She tries to say she needed to get through but no one would move so she started to shove people.

"Gwen don't start any fights!" Chris warned into her ear piece.

"They won't move, so what else am I suppose to do?!" Gwen near shouts and steps into a sticky puddle on the dance floor. She hopes it's soda. She finally sees Sugar and grins. She slides her way past everyone and she sees Sugar sitting at a table with an orange soda. Sugar pulls out a mirror and grabs her lipstick and puts it on, exposing her ugly teeth that is coded with old chocolate. Gwen shivers and puts on a fake smile before sitting next to her.

"Cool party, huh?" She small talks and plays with some loose thread on the chair.

"I guess, the music is okay." Sugar says and takes a sip of her soda, her facial expression grows disgusted, "Ew! It's flat now!" She tosses into a nearby trash can.

"Say you do pageants right?" Gwen asks and leans a bit closer.

"Why yes, how would you know? Have you seen my interviews?!"

"Ugh... yeah!" Gwen lies and smiles, "Do you think I could join?"

"Yeah there is one Sunday." Sugar explains and Gwen listens to every detail she could get. The theme is beach wear and she had to figure out her talent.

"So could I enter poetry as a talent?" Gwen asks.

"Ugh no! You have to do something like singing, dancing, gymnastics or something like that." Sugar flips her curly blond hair and scoffs. Gwen's eyes widen and her cheeks heat up a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsay<strong> stands in the middle of the floor, she does the wrong dance to the song and smiles.

"Yay I'm doing it right!" She does the chicken dance to Gangnam Style and Heather rolls her eyes before walking over.

"Lindsay is it? No offence but you are kind of doing it wrong." Heather says while pointing out into the crowd who was doing the dance right. Lindsay's smile faded as she notices and she hangs her head.

"How come I can do a simple cheerleading routine but not a dance?" She asks sadly. Heather cringes at the word cheerleading. Not only was it for preppy people but she used to be in it and had bad memories of making fun of herself, tumbling over her own feet and having a lot of injuries.

"It's not so bad Lindsay, you just learn quicker and have more interest in cheerleading!" Heather smiles and Lindsay smiles back.

"Thank you Hannah!" Lindsay hugs Heather before skipping off to some other friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney<strong> is near the front of the dance floor dancing her heart out. She figures she has about a year or so to find Duncan and decides to have a night to herself. A guy makes his way towards her and puts his hand on her waist while moving to the sounds of the beat. She smiles until his hand goes towards her lower back.

"Listen buddy I am not drunk and I don't know if you are. But either way if you try to do something I swear I have hand cuffs and I am not afraid to use them. Use your actions wisely." She says with a straight face.

"Courtney!" Chris screams into her ear piece which makes her holds her ears.

"Don't worry princess, your new here I can tell. Besides hand cuffs sounds fun." The man says, a light shines upon his face for a quick second. Courtney sees his face and gasps, it's Duncan. She remembers him from the previous case they did. She turns him around, shoving him against the wall and putting his arm behind his back and pulling up.

He lets out a whimper and only a few people stare. He gasps for air before managing out a few words.

"Gee, Princess. You sure are a fighter." He smirks and she spins him back around. He rubs his arm before putting out his other one. "Names Duncan but I bet you knew that due to my bad reputation." Courtney looks at his hand before responding.

"Courtney Williams." She replies from her previous reply to Lindsay. He smiles and drags her into a room, she looks at him strangely. "I told you I didn't want to do any-"

"Relax! I'm just going to the smoke room to play some pool. Besides I haven't fully seen you yet." He winks, she rolls her eyes. They both enter and she looks around, she can see Zoey and Mal on a little couch talking. She raises her eyebrow once Mal giggles. Duncan looks back at Courtney and checks her out before turning back around.

* * *

><p><strong>Mal<strong> slurs on his words and giggle. Zoey taps her foot and sighs.

"Mal, you and I have known each other for a while now, tell me some of your secrets."

"We have?" He asks, Zoey's face goes pale _(ta dum tss...)_ and she gives a weak smile.

"Yes... we have..." Zoey says and she can see Courtney smirk at her.

"Well one time I did something I regretted." He starts, Zoey leans closer towards him. "I accidentally stole a piece of candy at a store. It wasn't my fault! My daddy wouldn't get it for me and it was rare candy!" Zoey slumps into her chair.

"Is there anything else?" Zoey says and Mal stops and thinks for a moment, he then smiles.

"Nopes!" He says and passes out onto the couch.

"This is worthless." Chris speaks into her ear piece, Zoey nods and rolls her eyes.

Courtney sits next to her and sighs.

"How are you doing?" Zoey asks and Courtney puts a hand on her chin.

"So far to my guy I'm a sex toy. You?" She asks and turns towards Zoey. Zoey just simply points to Mal whose half asleep and half awake. Duncan and another guy named Dave play pool and Dave makes a wrong move.

"Haha! You lost, you owe me fifty dollars." Duncan says and Dave tries to deny it. Courtney rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Shut up! Dude... let me fill in for you." Courtney grabs the pool stick from his hand and Duncan laughs.

"You are not allowed to do that." Duncan smirks and Courtney glares at him.

"I am now." She gives a fake smile and Duncan sets up the table. _(I've never played pool so don't judge if I get some stuff wrong.)_

Courtney hits one of the balls and three of them go into the same hole. Duncan's eyebrows rise and he gets one ball into one of the holes. Courtney lines everything up and the remains of the rest of the balls go into the same hole and she smirks. Duncan's mouth opens and Dave laughs.

"Ha! You owe me fifty dollars!" Dave says to Duncan and he rolls his eyes before reaching into his wallet.

"Nuh uh, I don't play for free-"

"Where have I heard that before?" Duncan smirks, Courtney glares.

"$100 even. Fifty for me, fifty for the other guy." Courtney folds her arms. Duncan glares at them and slams the money down, jolting Mal awake. Courtney grabs her share and Dave grabs his. "Oh and Duncan,"

He turns around and Courtney makes her way up to him and puts the stick between his legs hard. He crouches over in pain and he's down to her level, she then kicks him in the jaw, he holds it and she leans down.

"That's for trying to hook up with a girl on the first night." She smiles, Zoey and Mal laugh. Zoey follows behind her and they see Heather and Gwen. The four girls spend the rest of the night with drinks and dancing while trying to get to know their suspects some more. Then the rest of the night was a blur.


	7. Cat in the Ass

**The** next morning the four secret agents woke up in their dorm room, they don't remember how they got their. Gwen was sound asleep in her bed, Heather was passed out on the couch, Zoey's head layed upon her shoulder. Courtney was passed out on the floor. Two extra bodies layed down the floor, it was Lindsay and Sugar. Lindsay woke up and smiled, she made her way to their kitchen and grabbed a pot and pan. She made her way to Gwen, and giggled.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She yelled while banging the two pots together and jumping up and down. Everybody woke up suddenly screaming and tumbling over each other. Gwen's eyes shot open and she reached under her pillow and pulled out a hand gun, she cocked it and pointed it at Lindsays head.

"Remain silence or I will shoot!" She says and then realizes who she was pointing at and what was in her hand. The other girls froze and Lindsay dropped her pots and her mouth dropped.

"Is that real?!" She asks and the four agents stay silent. Zoey makes eye contact with Gwen and sweat runs down all the girls faces.

"What?! Of course not!" Gwen lies. Lindsay smiles, jerking the hand gun from Gwen's grip and points it at her. Gwen gasps and so does the other agents. Lindsay giggles and jumps up and down.

"I'm gonna bust a cat in your ass!" She exclaims, the girls stay silent to what she just said.

"It's I'm gonna bust a cap in your ass, Lindsay." Sugar says and folds her arms. Lindsay looks at the gun weirdly before handing to back to Gwen who unloads it secretly.

"That's weird."

"And busting a cat in your ass isn't?!" Sugar asks and the girls laugh.

"How is that even possible?" Courtney then asks and the girls shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I forgot I had to update this story along with another one. I hope you enjoyed this one though :)<strong>


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N **

**Hey guys, I have a problem. This is my favorite fic I've been writing so far but the thing is, I've lost a little interest in it. So would you guys like to cowrite it with me? I've heard tons of your ideas and they are all great so why not share them with me more and show them to everyone else? I have a few rule things just to make stuff clear.**

**1. You must fully understand the fic. You must know what is going on, some events I hinted in the story and how I write the characters. Like Gwen is not all lonerish like in TD, in here she is the funny one of the group.**

**2. You must have a similar mind like mine. In case you've read any of my other stories I love plot twits. Which means we get to discuss who's the person threatening to bomb the college.**

**3. You CAN NOT give any infomation or sneak peeks out to anyone. They might rant it out and we would have to change things around.**

**4. You can't be a guest to be in this. You have to be a user. In case anyone new here to Users can not PM or reply to guests. Guests can review but I don't think they can send PM's.**

**5. You must write good. If you send me a PM with things I cant read like "0h m3 G0d" I might not be able to understand it.**

**6. Have fun! **

**Please do not review on this "chapter" but please send a PM, it's much easier for me. Thank you :)**


End file.
